Wheel tractor scrapers used for earth and other material moving operations are sometimes equipped with an elevator system to assist in loading and spreading the material with little support equipment. The elevator lifts material off the cutting edge and carries it to the top of the elevator before dumping it into the scraper bowl.
The elevator comprises a series of flights attached to a pair of elevator chains. Elevator flights are a leading wear component of elevator equipped wheel tractor scrapers. The leading (contact) edge of the flight wears as a function of operating hours and the type of material being moved.
The present disclosure is directly at solving this problem.